Air chilling systems are often used with gas turbines to condition the inlet air temperature. Depending upon the ambient temperature, the use of the chilling systems with gas turbine engines may increase overall power output by a significant percentage. Specifically, the power output of the gas turbine is almost in reverse proportion to the inlet air temperature over a wide temperature range. For example, a known gas turbine may produce only about 154 megawatts of power at an ambient temperature of about 83 degrees Fahrenheit (about 28.3 degrees Celsius) but may produce about 171.2 megawatts of power at about 50 degrees Fahrenheit (about 10 degrees Celsius), an increase of more than about eleven percent. Likewise, the chilling systems may temper the cold inlet air with waste heat in cooler ambient temperatures so as to provide efficient part load operation for the gas turbine.
Known air chilling systems, however, generally use a refrigeration plant to produce cold water. As such, an external energy source is required to run the refrigeration plant. This parasitic power drain thus may compromise somewhat the overall power plant output and efficiency.
There is thus a desire for improved gas turbine inlet air heating and cooling systems. Such heating and cooling systems should provide for enhanced heating and cooling of gas turbine inlet air temperatures while increasing overall system power output and efficiency.